


Shocked

by Outofcontextepiphany



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: I don’t know what to tag, M/M, accidental cut, taking care of ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofcontextepiphany/pseuds/Outofcontextepiphany
Summary: All Ben wanted was to prep for the recipe, so why is he being watched??
Relationships: Ben Ebbrell/Barry Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Shocked

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly sleep deprived and didn’t really proofread so I really really hope this makes sense. Comments are appreciated, let me know what you think!

Ben could feel someone’s eyes on him. Normally it wasn’t a big deal because the cameras were rolling, but they weren’t filming anything right now. He was just preping everything to test a slightly lengthy recipe, so that when James came back from lunch they could immediately start. Someone had been watching him for a while now, but it seemed they weren’t trying to get his attention.

It was a little disconcerting. 

Normally he has all the patience in the world. Working in the industry he did, you had to learn patience or you would lose your mind. This was a different kind of stress on him though, and somehow it managed to set him right on edge. 

He finally decided to speak up, not looking away from his chopping. “What do you want?”

He heard someone startle from the corner, but he stubbornly decided he wouldn’t look away from his work. 

“It’s unfair how hot you are” came Barry’s stumbling, mumbled reply. “You don’t even have to think about what you’re doing and I can’t stop watching. It looks think you would never mess up. You’re so sure about everything you do and it’s hot.” 

That wasn’t what Ben was expecting. At all. It caught him completely off guard, so much so that his grip on the knife loosened just enough that instead of chopping into the bell pepper, he chopped right into his finger. 

Cursing himself, he quickly grabbed a tea towel and pressed it to the cut. It was pretty deep, and for a moment Ben worried about needing stitches. That thought was cut off when Barry grabbed the tea towel from him and pushed it a little firmer to the cut. 

“Alright, so I know I’m not always right, but there’s no need to contradict me so fast.” 

Ben looked up to see laughter sparkling in the other man’s eyes. “Well, maybe don’t say shocking things and then you would still be right!” 

“Is it so shocking?”

“Yes!”

Barry sighted, shaking his head with a slight smile still pulling on his lips. “You’re really hot Ben, that’s not a new fact.”

“It’s new to me. I’ll give you that confidence in what someone is doing makes them seem hot, but that’s it.” 

“Ben. You’re being mean to yourself again. Would it be better if I said I thought you were hot? You can’t argued with what I think.”

Ben gave him a rueful smile. “I guess that’s better. Although, I can argue that your logic is wrong.”

There was silence for a moment, and then they remembered what was going on. Both men made eye contact and started laughing. 

“This is ridiculous Ben, lets go get that cut cleaned up.” Barry started, dragging Ben after him and leaving no room for argument. Not that Ben would argue, so long as Barry kept holding his hand. 

Thankfully they cut wasn’t as deep as it first appeared, and with a band aid (and a quick kiss to the wound) Ben was completely fine. 

The chopping definitely didn’t get finished before James got back.


End file.
